corn filds on a summer day
by Dragon lord Rain
Summary: this story will be updated by friday!
1. corn filds on a summer day

Disclaimer: None of tha Final Fantasy 7 character belong to me. And If I did Tifa and Barret would burn hahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Dargon Lord Rain^_~  
  
Corn filds on a summer day.  
  
It was a nice summer day at the farm where Cloud, Aeris, Yuffie, Vincent, and Nanaki (Red XIII) moved in recently as roomates. Cloud was outside on the stairs looking out into the corn filds, he was trying to think of a way to tell a certain some one his fellings for her. Aeris was reclining on a black blanket in her favorite spot in the corn filds, daydreaming about haveing a happy live life with cloud. Nanaki was taking a nap on the livingroom floor, snoring and cheasing a butterfly every now and then. Yuffie and Vencent were talking about how Cloud and Aeris would make such a cute couple and watching a action flick on the living room sofa. Good thing for them Cloud and Aeris were out or they would have few new lumps on their heads.  
  
Aeris was day dreaming about Cloud, she had fallen in love when she meet him for the secound time, he had fallen throuh the roof of the church and laned in her flower bed. She thought to herself 'one day I'm going to tell him how I feel about him.' For now she kept her feelings deep inside her hart because she didn't want to destroy there friendship that they had come to now over the years they had been together. Meanwhile, back at the house Cloud was still on the stairs, he was trying to think of a way to tell Aeris his feelings for her without getting his feelings stompped on. After a while he gave up and decided to go to his favorite spot in the corn filds to help him think about it some more, may come up with a salution to his problem. When he reach the spot he was surprised to find a half naked Aeris reclining on the black blanket with only her light blue shorts and her sky blue bra on. He staired for a moment a then relized his situation.  
  
"Aeris?" he said getting nerves, a the beautiful sight that was before him, with his mouth agate.  
  
"Cloud!?" she yelled as quickly pulled her eleatric blue spaghetti srap shirt over to cover her exposed area, however she had not put it on.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she continued getting very nerves, and sehe stair at cloud.  
  
"Um...I came here to umm... help me think about some thing importent, but if you wish to be alone I will leave now." Cloud said beginig to ture around and walk away. All the while thinking that he should stay, and that this could be the right time to tell her, his feelings for her.  
  
"No. No. please stay, I shall injoy your company." She said, before he got a chance to walk away. she then thought if it was the right thing to do, asking him to stay 'he must think I'm stupied for asking him to stay' she thought to herself.  
  
"Okay." he replied getting very nerves. He then turn around and headed to the black blanket where she was sitting and sat next to her. He started to get very nerves when he sat down, because she had not yet put her shirt back on. He inhald, and he could smell the scent of her Jasmine hair shampoo, and wish he could get closer, but restrained himselg so she didn't think he was up to something.  
  
"Um... Cloud?" she said in the form of a question.  
  
"Yes, Aeris?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Do you mind if I just leave my shirt off, I am a little hot." She said nervesly.  
  
"Not at all, go ahead." he said getting very nerves, as she began to remove the shirt and set it beside her.  
  
They remaind silent for awhile, each thing of the otuher in forbidden ways.Aeris looked at cloud, and cloud looked back, Aeris then gasped and turned red then looked the other way. She then looked back at him and him turned bright red and turned away quickly. After a few moments of deep thought Aeris spoke up.  
  
"So... Cloud, do you mind if I ask you something?" Aeris asked letting out a loud and long sigh.  
  
"No. What would you like to know?" Cloud asked.  
  
"What did you come out here to think about?" She said letting out another sigh, only a smaller one this time.  
  
Cloud thought for a moment, then decided to let his fellings for her out a little.  
  
He slowly bent closer to her and gentily kissed her on the cheek. To them this kiss was alot more then just a kiss. For Aeris it was Cloud showing her how he felt about her. As for Cloud it was that very moment in his life that he would never forget. Cloud pulled back and wait for her to answer. Aeris turned her gaze to Cloud's aqua blue eyes and began to cry.  
  
"Aeris why are you crying?" Cloud asked, worryed that he did something wrong.  
  
"Because...I love you, Cloud." She answered, with tears striming down her face.  
  
Aeris turned her whole body to face cloud, But kept her gaze at the blanket on the ground in front of her not making eye contact with cloud anymore. Cloud just stair at her and tryed to think of what to do next.  
  
~okay, I wish for a reveiw or two, and some help: what would make this chapter better? Flames are welcome, but they hurt my feelings. this chapter has just been worked on by to request of Ami. I hope all like it even more now.  
  
~Dragon Lord Rain~ 


	2. what to do next

Disclaimer: yet again I have not, do not, will not, own any of the final fantasy 7 charactors.   
  
Altough I do wish aeris back in the game I know only her spirite will return in the aftermath. ~_~  
  
~dragon lord rain~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ What to do next~  
  
Aeris continued to cry silent tears, while Cloud tryed to think of what to do next.   
  
Cloud just sat there stareing at her, listening to her soft crys. Cloud stopped thinking about   
  
it and let his bliut up emotions that he felt for her take over. with out thinking, Cloud placed   
  
his index and middle fingers under her chin and gently pulled her head up so she was looking   
  
straight into his aqua colored eyes, with her blue green eyes. He then softly began kissing the   
  
tears running down her face, she finally stop crying when Cloud kissed her on the lips. Cloud  
  
gently pulled her arms up around his neck, and then placed his hands on her waste. Cloud then   
  
presided to pull her closer to him, doing this Aeris let out a small gasp.   
  
Cloud Then began to trace her lips with his tung, asking permission to enter her mouth.  
  
She gasped again and that aloud his tung to enter her mouth. He began to slowly run his hands   
  
up a down her rose peddle soft back. Cloud yet again pulled her even closer to himself want the  
  
skin to skin contact. He soon relized he had his shirt on. 'Dammit' he thought to himself. Aeris   
  
slowly moved her hands down to Clouds waste, unnoticed. She begun to pull his shirt out of his   
  
pant's grasp. She begun to move hands up taking the shirt with her. Doning this sent chills up   
  
and down Cloud's back. Aeris pulled his shirt over his head and then pulled off disconnecting   
  
their kiss for 0.30 secounds.   
  
Cloud pulled her closer and finally got the skin to skin contact her wished for. Cloud   
  
slowly leaned back with Aeris in his arms, falling Back on to the blanket never once breaking their   
  
kiss. Aeris fell almost right on him, but off to the side, so their chests were touhing, but not their   
  
legs. Cloud slowly trailed his right hand up her right side leaving a trail of warth. He begun to rub   
  
the side of her breast, gently pushing up her bra with his thumb. In the act of doing so her nipple   
  
harded and Cloud could fill it through her bra, against his chest. Aeris swung her right leg over   
  
Cloud's body a sat up on his stomach, now stareing down into his eyes, locking their eyes in that   
  
very moment.  
  
"Cloud?" she asked looking into the endless oceans that where his eyes.  
  
"Yes? Aeris?" he answered in the form of a question.  
  
"Do you love me?" she continued.   
  
  
  
"Yes, Aeris. I love you like I will love no one else, ever. Do you love me?" he questioned.  
  
"Like I have no other." she said looking with deep love and trust in to his eyes.  
  
"Aeris I wish to tell you something..." he said pauseing for a moment to take a breath.  
  
"What is that Cloud?" she asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"I know what Setheroth did to you. I would like you to know that I would never do that to you.   
  
And I don't what to rush you in to this, I will wait until your ready and not a day later. Even if it is   
  
forever." he said looking into her eyes. She looked at him and knew he was talking about when   
  
Setheroth raped her. She gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Cloud I love you, I you me and my whole self." she said with a serene look on her face.  
  
"Thank you, Aeris. Thats all I want to know, that and I love you" Cloud said in a very romantic voice.  
  
~Okay tell me wha tyou think of the secound chapter. and maybe give some Ideas for the next chapter.~  
  
~Dragon Lord Rain~  
  
^_~ 


End file.
